I couldn't do Anything
by ShikiToga
Summary: Dazai has lost his ability No Longer Human just at the moment when his beloved Chuuya needs him the most, and no matter how hard he tries he can't save him. This was one thing Dazai had always secretly feared and now it had come true. "Da...Da...Dazai, I'm s-sorry…" (this will be a two-shot)


Blood, screams, pain, laughter, could be heard throughout the city. Flames burned bright creating smoke that looked as if it could cover the whole planet. In the middle of the city, Dazai couldn't stop staring at the bodies around him, though a few where civilians the rest of them where the bodies of his friends. Everyone from the ADA was gone, even the chairman.

Tears fell out of his eyes he couldn't move, he wasn't able to do anything. No, he had to do something, he could still hear that familiar laughter it as faint, but he followed it. He was useless in his condition but he had to try something, he needed to try again and again until this damn ability would come back to him.

Even if it wouldn't come back he still had to try.

Dazai ran hard, he forced himself over his limits trying to get to the source of the laughter. Then all of a sudden there he was, throwing his gravity balls everywhere. Dazai narrowed his eyes as he hid behind a random car wondering what the best course of action he should take to get close to Chuuya.

Right now Chuuya was quite unpredictable in this form, Dazai had to handle this carefully or else he could be the next one dead. But before he could even think of a plan a familiar voice shouted suddenly.

"RASHOMON MURAKUMO!"

Akutagawa launched his attack towards Chuuya, who had dodged his first attack. Akutagawa moved along with Chuuya trying hard to get a hit on him. "Rashomon spider thread!" spider-like threads started to warp around Chuuya, Akutagawa wasted no time in tightening the threads intending to kill.

But Chuuya just laughed and laughed.

Dazai got up fast quickly trying to reach Akutagawa before Chuuya could do something. But just as he reached out his hand, he was too late. Chuuya had already ripped out of Rashoumon and used his gravity he manipulated half of Akutagawa's body.

That half was ripped apart from his body, blood splattered and fell much too quickly to the ground. Rashomon tried to repair his master but before he could even try Chuuya through a gravity ball at the weird lingering creature. Know that lingering creature lingered no more, just with Akutagawa both here erased from this world.

Just barely Dazai had jumped back just in time to not get hit by that attack. He stood there shocked and upset at what he just saw he could barely take a breath as he tried to calm himself.

It didn't work of course but who could calm them self in this situation. "Chuuya enough is enough, stop this before you kill anyone else-" a rock flew by suddenly hitting Dazai in the ear. He covered it as he moved out of the way of more rocks that came his way.

"Chuuya please listen to me!" He wouldn't listen, "Chuuya you don't want to destroy any more of this right!" Dazai yelled with his tears not stopping, but once again Chuuya wouldn't listen.

Even more, laughter rose from his beloved as Chuuya charged at Dazai, this time without being able to dodge properly Chuuya had ripped off his arm.

Dazai held back a yell as he just barely continued to dodge Chuuya's advances, then suddenly as an opening appeared to him he took it.

He embraced Chuuya tightly trying his hardest to activate his ability No Longer Human. 'Work Dammit work! Please just please let this work!' Dazai thought then began to speak loudly already feeling a gravity ball close to his back.

"CHUUYA IS THIS REALLY WHAT YOU WANT!? Please stop I'm here, so please stop, please don't leave me alone… I don't want to leave you, I don't want you to have to kill anyone else-" An explosion sounded a bit more farther away than Dazai had thought it would be and Chuuya quickly ripped Dazai off of him.

Tears and blood mixed while streaming down his face, "Da...Da...Dazai, I'm s-sorry…" Another gravity ball formed in his hand, Dazai tried to reach up and stop Chuuya but before Dazai could say or do anything Chuuya had pulled the ball towards his face, causing his head to be gone from his body.

"I-I couldn't do anything, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't do anything…" Dazai mumbled as he looked at Chuuya's corpse.

He really couldn't do anything, he was useless, he couldn't save anyone.


End file.
